


Meet The Neighbor

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Annoying Brothers!Gabe and Sam, Baker!Dean, Bakery, Blowjobs, First Date, Fluff, M/M, some smut, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel accidentally answered the door in his underwear, he was expecting to find his brother Gabriel, not his attractive neighbor Dean. However, when the unusual first meeting turned into a new relationship, he wasn't exactly complaining...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Neighbor

_Ding-dong!_

The doorbell rang and Cas groaned, glancing at his alarm clock. His brother, Gabriel, was supposed to be coming over to help him finally unpack the rest of the boxes that had been taking up space around the house for the month that he’d lived in it, but apparently he had decided to arrive extremely early. It was only eight thirty and Cas was exhausted after staying up late into the night grading papers.

Cas reluctantly forced himself to roll out of bed to get the door, not even bothering to pull a pair of pants over his boxers or grab a t-shirt on his way out of the room. He hoped Gabriel had at least brought some food, since he insisted on waking Cas up so early.

Cas pulled open the door in the middle of a yawn and grumbled, “Really, Gabe? It’s eight thirty on a Saturday morning, and some of us like to -” _sleep in_ , he didn’t finish, because the words died on his lips. There was a man standing on his doorstep, but it wasn’t Gabriel. It was his neighbor, Dean Winchester. The neighbor that Cas had an embarrassingly large crush on, the neighbor who owned a popular bakery and coffeehouse down the street, and the neighbor who was now looking at him with mixed confusion and appreciation. _Well, shit._

“You’re not Gabriel,” Cas finally said, his conversational skills apparently not present this early in the morning.

Dean laughed and Cas’ stomach fluttered. “That I am not. Dean Winchester.” Dean offered his hand, finally speaking, and Cas flushed when he suddenly remembered that he was only wearing his boxers. And, as luck would have it, they weren’t just any boxers, they were the blue ones with little honeybees all over them that Gabe had given him last Christmas. They were also Cas’ favorites, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be standing in front of his gorgeous neighbor wearing them and nothing else. Even if said neighbor didn’t seem to mind too much.

Dean coughed and glanced away from Cas, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, and Cas realized that Dean was holding something in his other hand. “I’m, uh, sorry I woke you up so early, Cas,” Dean said, and Cas internally grinned because Dean knew his name. “I brought you a pie. As a housewarming gift. You’ve lived here a month, I know, but the store is hectic this time of year, and I… yeah.”

Cas’ eyes widened and he broke into a smile. “Thanks, Dean,” he said warmly. “Would you like to come in?” he asked without thinking about it. He hadn’t meant to say anything but it was too late now. “The kitchen’s over that way,” he added, pointing through an open area past the living room as Dean stepped through the doorway. “I’ll just, uh, go upstairs real quick and put something on,” he said, still flustered at his state of (mostly) undress. He turned and headed up the stairs before he could see Dean’s reaction then hurried to his bedroom. He quickly grabbed a pair of dark jeans sitting on a chair and the first t-shirt he saw in his closet – a comfy, well-worn, gray Led Zeppelin one that he’d had for years – and headed back downstairs.

Dean was in the kitchen facing away from him when he entered, but turned when he heard Cas approaching. Dean’s eyes widened when he saw Cas and he grinned. “Led Zeppelin, huh? Good taste,” he said with a wink.

Cas could feel his heart beat a little faster, and tried to decide if Dean was flirting or just really friendly. “What kind of pie is it?” he asked, opting to change the subject.

“Cherry. Made it fresh this morning. The bakery doesn’t open ‘til ten thirty, but Sammy and I gotta start early. Sammy’s my kid brother,” he added for clarification. “He’s mostly in charge of running the place, but he bakes stuff too.” As an afterthought he added, “Sorry, sometimes I forget that what’s a normal time for us to be up is really early for other people.”

“It’s fine, Dean,” Cas replied, and he meant it. After all, being woken up by the guy you have a crush on bearing a freshly-baked pie was hardly the worst thing that could happen. Even if you’re almost naked at the time. “Well, it looks delicious,” he said, walking over to the counter to stand by Dean. Reaching into the drawer next to him to grab a knife, he asked, “Want a piece?”

Dean smiled, looking impressed, and said, “Pie for breakfast. My kind of man.” Castiel bit back a grin and reached into a cabinet to grab two plates. At this point he was pretty sure Dean was flirting, and Cas couldn’t resist flirting back, reaching a little farther into the cabinet on purpose so that his shirt would ride up slightly.

“You’d get along with my brother then,” Cas said as he closed the cabinet and turned around, trying to hide a smirk as he saw Dean’s face fall for a second before the other man looked at Cas and realized he was messing with him.

“I think I like you just fine,” Dean said, apparently regaining his confidence as he leaned back comfortably against the counter.

Cas cut the pie and handed Dean a slice on a plate before walking over to the refrigerator. “Whipped cream?” he asked, pulling a can out and adding a generous amount to his own slice.

“Yes, please,” Dean answered quickly and Cas laughed at his eagerness. They enjoyed the pie in silence, Cas savoring every bite.

“That was delicious,” Cas said after he swallowed the last piece. “Thank you very much.”

“Any time,” Dean said as Cas started to wrap up the rest of the pie and put it away.

Dean glanced at his watch and then said, “Listen, Cas, I’d love to stay, but I need to get back to work. Sammy needs me. But, um, you could stop by the bakery sometime. Get some coffee, a slice of pie, we could talk? If you want to.”

“I’d love to,” Cas assured him as he escorted Dean to the door.

“Great. Uh, it’s just down the road. A Little Slice of Heaven.”

“I’ll definitely check it out,” Cas said with a smile as he closed the door.

As soon as the door was closed and Dean had gone, Cas let out a huge breath. His morning had not gone at all like he’d expected it would, but he couldn’t bring himself to care one bit. Why would he when Dean Winchester brought him a homemade pie, flirted with him, and invited him on an unofficial date?

All morning, Cas was unable to keep the smile off his face, something Gabriel noticed instantly when he finally made it over. “You that excited to see me, Cassie?” were his first words upon entering the house.

Castiel managed to get his facial expression under control and told Gabe about the previous events of the morning. Even the answering the door in his boxers part, which he decided on second thought was probably not the best idea. At that Gabriel cracked up and it took him about five minutes to calm back down. “You answered the door in your boxers?!” he crowed. “The ones with _honeybees_ on them?”

Cas was quickly regretting mentioning that part. “For your information, Dean didn’t even mention them,” he said defensively.

“Yeah, ‘cause he was too shocked!” Gabe broke into another fit of laughter as Cas scowled. He eventually got himself somewhat under control and looked at Cas, who was trying unsuccessfully to continue glaring at him. “Oh, have no fear, baby bro, I’m sure he liked what he saw!” he assured Cas with a knowing wink. Cas hoped he was finally finished, but Gabe added with a quick giggle, “So you gonna put some pants on when you go see him again? Or maybe a shirt?”

Cas huffed and shoved him, not dignifying that remark with an answer and figuring that retorting with a sarcastic “Nah, I’ll just go naked” would only make the situation worse. He knew Gabe was happy for him and meant no harm with the teasing, and besides, Cas was the one with a (sort of) date to look forward to.

\---

A week later, Cas finally had the time to take Dean up on his offer to see the bakery after days of only seeing him in passing as one or the other came or left for work. He made his way to the little downtown area where the coffee shop was located and smiled at the sign (the bakery’s name next to a slice of pie with a golden halo) before walking in. It was an odd hour, so there weren’t many people in there, just an elderly couple by the window, two teenage girls in the corner, and a few assorted others who looked to be business people cramming in extra work on a Saturday. He walked up to the register, where a tall man with longish chestnut hair was standing.

“Could I get a hazelnut coffee with half-and-half and a slice of apple pie?” Cas asked politely.

“Sure thing,” the man said, smiling as he took Cas’ credit card.

Cas looked around the bakery. “Um, is Dean here?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

The man nodded. “Yeah, he’s in the back. Why?”

“I’m his neighbor, and last week he invited me to come see the place, and today I finally had time, so… here I am.”

Cas jumped when the man suddenly broke into loud laughter. “You’re Castiel!” he exclaimed.

“Yes…” Cas replied, suspiciously. “Why is that so funny? And how do you know who I am?”

“No reason,” the guy said, smirking and not offering any more information. “Just sit down at a table and Dean’ll be out in a minute.”

Cas wasn’t sure what to think, but he found a table tucked away in a corner of the shop and sat down to wait.

Barely a minute later he was joined by Dean, bearing two slices of pie and cups of coffee. “I’m on break now,” he explained, seeing the unasked question in Castiel’s eyes. “Glad you came,” he said, plopping down in the seat across from Cas.

“This is a really nice place,” Cas said as he took a bite of pie, eyes widening when he realized it was still warm from the oven.

“Made fresh,” Dean said, noticing Cas’ reaction. “And thank you.”

“I’ll say,” Cas replied. “So Dean, do you bring warm pie out to all the guys who come through?” he asked, smirking.

“Only the ones as attractive as you,” Dean said with a wink. Castiel blushed and raised his eyebrows, and Dean amended his statement. “Which is to say none of them.”

Cas smiled around another bite of pie then asked, “So the guy at the register, is that Sam?”

“Yeah, that’s my brother,” Dean replied with a nod. “Only family I’ve got.”

Cas made a sympathetic noise, but Dean waved it off. “S’okay, I’m used to it, and Sammy’s the best. Even when he’s being a pain in the ass.”

“Brothers,” Castiel sighed knowingly. “Mine’s the same way. Shows his love through constant teasing.”

“I’m guessing that’s the Gabe you were expecting last weekend?” Dean questioned.

“Right,” Cas said, blushing as he remembered the details of their first encounter. “He was coming over to help unpack stuff, but I wasn’t expecting him so early in the morning.”

“Oops,” Dean said, not looking like he was regretting that meeting at all.

The two of them sat and talked easily for a while, though eventually Dean had to get back to work, as Sam happily came over to remind them, his exact words being, “As much fun as it is to watch you two flirt like fourteen-year-olds, Dean is actually supposed to be working today.” The two other men flushed and Sam laughed.

“I guess I’ll be going,” Cas said when Sam made no move to leave, seeming intent on embarrassing his older brother as much as possible.

“Okay,” Dean said. The two of them stood, but before Cas could start walking toward the door, Dean added, “Hey, Cas? Do you wanna grab some dinner with me later?”

“Like a date?” Cas asked to confirm.

“Yeah, a date,” Dean affirmed. “Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Cas said, trying not to sound too eager.

“The Roadhouse? At seven? Best burgers in town.”

“See you there, Dean,” Cas said with a smile as he left.

Behind him, he could hear Sam laughing and Dean grumbling, “Shut up, moose.”

\---

At six forty-five, Cas walked into the Roadhouse, a local bar and restaurant that he’d heard of but hadn’t actually been to yet. He trusted Dean’s judgement, though, and it certainly looked like a nice enough place. He spotted Dean sitting in a corner booth, drinking from a bottle of beer as he waited. He had changed out of his work clothes into well-fitting dark jeans and a moss green button down over a black t-shirt that brought out his eyes very nicely. Cas hurried over before Dean could catch him staring and slid into the booth opposite Dean.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean greeted him with a smile as a waitress came over to take his drink order.

“Hello, Dean,” he replied before ordering a beer for himself as well.

“So how’d the rest of your day go?” Dean asked.

“Fairly well,” Cas replied, looking down at the menu even though he already knew he wanted a burger. “I spent most of it grading papers.”

“Teacher, huh?” Dean asked, sounding impressed.

“Yeah, I just started at Lawrence High School,” Cas replied. “That’s why I moved here. I used to live in Boston, but I like it down here.”

“I’ve lived here all my life,” Dean said. “Sammy left to go to Stanford, but he moved back after college, then we started the bakery. I did some work as a mechanic before that, though. So how’re the kids at school treating you?”

“They can be quite a handful,” Cas said, “but I enjoy teaching them.”

“Understandable,” Dean replied with a laugh. “God knows I did some stupid things in high school.”

“Oh, really?” Cas asked, curious.

“Yeah,” Dean said, and they paused the conversation to give the waitress their orders: two bacon cheeseburgers with fries.

“What kind of things?” Cas said once the waitress walked away with a promise to bring their food out shortly.

“Oh, you know, standard teenager stuff. Changing the clock ahead so we could get outta class early – which, by the way, totally worked – putting a sign with the letters ‘SH’ over the ‘F’ on our Alumni Hall of Fame so it said ‘Hall of Shame,’ all pretty much harmless, but still.” Cas laughed as Dean continued, “Got caught making out in an empty classroom by the assistant principal once. That was embarrassing, and Lisa spent the rest of the year avoiding me! Not that I’m too hung up on it, though,” he added, winking at Cas, who was still laughing.

“You make my high school years sound very tame,” Cas admitted once their laughter had died down.

“Aw, come on, you must have done _something_ ,” Dean prompted with a cheeky grin.

“Well… there was the time I got in a fight with my friend Meg before class started and called her a ‘fucking asshole’ very loudly right when the teacher walked in. Needless to say, Crowley was not amused, and Meg thought me having to go to detention for it was so funny she decided not to be mad at me anymore.”

Dean laughed loudly, and Cas liked how even sitting down he put his whole body into it, head leaning back and eyes crinkling in mirth. “Well at least she didn’t stay mad at you!” Dean teased good-naturedly.

“True,” Cas said, nodding. “But she’s had a lot of fun teasing me about it ever since. Can’t blame her though. It _is_ pretty funny looking back on it.”

“Yeah, it is,” Dean said, grinning. At that moment, the waitress reappeared, carrying two plates of food.

“This looks great,” Cas said contentedly when his burger was placed in front of him.

“Doesn’t it?” Dean answered. “Told ya they were the best in town!”

Cas bit into his hungrily, making an appreciative noise as he chewed. Dean hadn’t picked his up yet; instead, he was watching Cas’ reaction to the food. “Feel free to eat yours, Dean,” Cas said between bites, gesturing to Dean’s untouched plate.

“Oh. Right,” Dean said, seeming to realize he had been staring instead of eating.

The conversation slowed as they ate their food, but when they had finished and their plates had been cleared, Dean cleared his throat.

“Yes?” Cas asked.

“I, uh – I had fun tonight, Cas,” Dean said, suddenly sounding shy.

Cas enjoyed the fact that he of all people could make Dean Winchester this nervous. Though they hadn’t known each other long, it wasn’t hard to pick up on the fact that Dean was a pretty confident and attractive guy, and could probably have his pick of anyone, male or female, that he chose. Yet here he was, with Castiel, and he was nervous. “I enjoyed myself as well,” Cas replied, helping him along.

Dean smiled briefly at his response. “I know this is the first date, but would you be offended if I asked if you wanted to go back to my place?” he asked, looking like he expected Cas to say no.

“Only if you won’t be offended if I say yes,” Cas replied, grinning.

“Deal,” Dean said with a smile.

“Meet you there,” Cas said as they stood and walked out to their cars, hands intertwined until they were forced to separate in the parking lot.

Ten minutes later, Cas was sitting in Dean’s living room as the other man got them some whiskey and homemade pie, which he seemed to have an endless stock of. While he waited, he walked through the room, looking around. It was a fairly simple room – sofa, TV, computer, fireplace, nothing out of the ordinary – but it felt cozy and homelike. He was looking at the pictures on the mantle when Dean walked back in, and turned around as Dean placed the drinks and food on the coffee table and came over to stand by him.

“This is a nice house,” Cas said, breaking the silence. “Very comfortable.”

“I do my best,” Dean said, smiling.

Cas took Dean’s hand in his, heart fluttering when Dean’s thumb rubbed over his knuckle. “Who are the people in these pictures?” he asked, gesturing to the lineup above the fireplace.

“One on the far left is me and Sammy and my parents,” Dean started, pointing at the picture he was referring to. “That was taken one summer when I was ten. My mom died the next fall, and my dad raised us until he died when I was seventeen. He, uh, had trouble after her death. Became an alcoholic.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand gently at that, and Dean squeezed back gratefully before continuing. “That one’s Bobby; he was like a second father, helped raise Sam and me. Hell, he _did_ most of the raising after mom died. Died of a heart attack last year. The others are of me and Sammy, as you can probably tell.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Cas said with a chuckle, wanting to lighten the mood. Dean was silent for a moment before tugging his hand, pulling him back to the sofa where they sat and enjoyed the pie and drinks. They talked as they ate, and Cas marveled at how comfortable he felt with Dean after just one date. Comfortable enough to lean over Dean and kiss him once the plates were back on the coffee table. Dean tasted like whiskey and pie and something else that Cas couldn’t quite name, and the combination was intoxicating. Dean chuckled against Cas’ mouth and said softly, “You eager or something?”

“Shut up,” Cas answered and Dean was all too eager to comply, pulling Cas’ face forward to meet his lips again. They spent the next half hour exploring their new relationship, and Cas loved discovering little things about Dean, like that he loved to tangle his fingers in Cas’ hair and was very sensitive to Cas running his fingernails lightly over his back. Cas wished the night could last forever, but of course that wasn’t possible. Eventually, he found himself fighting the urge to yawn and he could tell Dean was tired too.

“I should probably go,” he said reluctantly, running one hand over Dean’s forehead and through his hair.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said, but didn’t move.

Cas had to smile at that, even as he forced himself to stand up and went to put his shoes on. Dean followed him to the foyer, leaning against the wall watching Cas as he got ready to leave.

“I’ll walk you home,” Dean announced when Cas’ coat was on, slipping on his own shoes and opening the door for Cas.

“Too bad it’s not a longer walk,” Cas said wistfully as they stepped onto the front porch.

“Guess we’ll just have to walk slowly,” Dean replied with a grin.

They were quiet as they crossed the street hand in hand and walked up the pathway to Cas’ front door.

“Thank you for tonight, Dean,” Cas said, turning to face Dean as they reached the door. “I look forward to spending many more together.”

“Me too,” Dean replied, giving Cas one more lingering kiss before Cas opened the door and walked inside.

It was a while before Cas fell asleep; instead he lay awake in his bed after he got home, reliving each memory from the night and especially recalling the taste of Dean and how the other man felt pressed against him before falling into pleasant dreams for the night.

\---

It didn’t take long for Cas and Dean to fall into a comfortable routine, with Cas spending a lot of his time outside of school at the bakery, frequently bringing his papers to grade while enjoying a complimentary hot cup of coffee and slice of pie. At nights and on certain weekends when Sam could run the bakery with the help of Benny, one of the staff, he and Dean went out to eat or stayed in for the night. They spent a lot of time at each other’s houses and Dean had also been showing Cas the town, particularly the places that held special meaning for him. Cas wished he could have been around to meet Dean when they were younger, but hearing Dean’s stories was almost as good.

On one particular night, Dean and Cas had gone out for dinner at the Roadhouse then come back to Dean’s house, where they were lying on Dean’s couch making out under the pretense of watching an episode of _Dr. Sexy, MD_ , a TV show that Cas had never seen before they met, but Dean watched religiously, though he claimed it was just a ‘guilty pleasure.’

“We can’t let the doctors have all the fun,” Dean mumbled as he pulled away from Cas’ mouth to place small kisses on Cas’ nose, jaw, and neck, and Cas could feel him grin as his antics earned him a gasp from the dark-haired man.

“You are one hundred percent correct,” Cas said breathlessly as Dean nuzzled his neck, licking and biting a spot on his collarbone that was sure to have a hickey the next day. _Oh, well_ , he thought. _At least it’s Saturday_.

Dean worked his way up Cas’ throat and back to his lips, and the two shared a few more kisses before Cas pushed Dean off of him, ignoring the other man’s confusion as he sat up and climbed onto Dean’s lap. “My turn,” he said in a low voice in Dean’s ear, nibbling briefly on the lobe before working his way down Dean’s neck. Once he had realized what Cas was doing, Dean had leaned back against the cushions to give the other man free rein and placed his hands on Cas’ hips for stability. Cas’ mouth worked on a matching hickey for Dean as one hand found its way into Dean’s hair and the other held his head in place. When he was satisfied with his work, Cas moved down Dean’s collarbone to his chest, which was looking very tempting under the tight t-shirt Dean was wearing. He helped Dean shrug out of his button down and mouthed at one of Dean’s nipples through his t-shirt, causing the other man to swear quietly. This spurred Cas on and he moved his mouth to the other nipple as his fingers kept teasing the first one, rubbing it gently between his thumb and forefinger and feeling it harden from his touch.

“God, that feels so good,” Dean groaned, and Cas could sense the other man’s grip getting tighter.

“You like that?” Cas murmured into Dean’s chest, not giving him enough time to reply before adding, “I know what would be even better.” His fingers grasped the hem of Dean’s t-shirt and pulled up, and Dean was all too glad to allow him to take it off. Cas pulled off his own shirt as well and they shared a quick kiss before Cas’ mouth was back on Dean’s firm nipples as Dean’s hands traveled slowly up and down Cas’ back, feeling the taut muscles underneath.

Dean pulled Cas’ head up after another minute to kiss him again, their chests pressed together and Dean’s fingers curled in Cas’ hair. Cas’ pants had been becoming increasingly tighter during all of this to the point where it was starting to get painful. Thanks to his position straddling Dean’s lap, he could tell the other man was having the same problem, and he broke the kiss long enough to gesture towards their laps, saying, “May I?”

“Jesus, yes,” Dean groaned, letting out a breath.

Cas’ fingers slipped down to his own pants, unbuttoning them to relieve some of the pressure, and then pressed against Dean’s chest, pushing him down so he was lying on his back. Cas slid off of Dean to unzip his pants and pull them off carefully, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He kissed his way back up Dean’s legs, purposefully slow and teasing, and enjoyed the way Dean squirmed beneath him, eager for more.

“Can you go any slower?” Dean said impatiently, and Cas stilled, lips remaining where they had stopped on the inside of Dean’s thigh.

“I don’t know, Dean, just for that I might make you beg for it,” Cas teased, his voice lowered seductively.

“ _Please_ , Cas, I –” Dean broke off, clenching his eyes shut as Cas gave his thigh a small nip followed by a soothing lick to the same spot.

Cas smirked. “Please Cas what?” he asked, starting his way back up again, though even slower than before. The kisses were light, just gentle touches, but Dean kept pushing up against his mouth, determined for more friction.

“Please, Cas, I want you to suck me off,” Dean pleaded. He sounded desperate and almost needy, and the thought sent a new wave of heat rushing down Cas’ abdomen.

“Gladly,” Cas replied smugly, finally reaching Dean’s boxers, which were tented where his dick was straining against it. He palmed Dean’s cock, then curled his fingers around it through the fabric, grinning as Dean hissed in response, fingers clenched around the sofa cushion. Cas let his hot breath linger over it for a second, then finally pulled Dean’s boxers off and gripped his length in his hand. He lightly pulled up once, running his thumb over the flushed head where he could already see pre-cum glistening, then slid his hand back down for real. As his hand found a steady rhythm, Cas’ mouth found Dean’s balls, sucking them into his mouth and running his tongue over the sensitive skin as Dean groaned in pleasure.

Eventually, Cas’ hand slowed and, eyes locked with Dean’s, he licked a straight line up Dean’s cock from base to tip, flicking his tongue lightly against the head as Dean shuddered underneath him. “Who knew you were such a tease,” Dean grunted, but Cas suddenly swallowed him as far as he could, effectively shutting him up. Cas’ mouth and hands worked in synchronization on the length of Dean’s cock, and every time he reached the head, Cas’ tongue swirled around it. He got himself into a rhythm that had Dean practically panting beneath him, calling out obscenities with every breath, and Cas enjoyed being able to make the other man fall apart from his actions.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas, I’m so close,” Dean moaned and Cas sped up his movements in response. Not even a minute later, Dean shuddered and his orgasm overtook him, covering his stomach and Cas’ lips with warm, salty cum. Cas worked him through it, mouth on Dean’s cock until it softened and Dean’s breathing slowed almost back to normal. Cas kissed his way back up Dean’s stomach and chest until he reached Dean’s mouth, his own cock painfully hard still, and Dean flipped them so that he was on top of Cas and slid down to return the favor. Dean wasted no time in pulling Cas’ jeans off and Cas breathed a sigh of relief at the welcome release of pressure.

“No honeybees this time?” Dean asked innocently when he saw Cas’ blue plaid boxers.

“Very funny,” Cas said, biting his lip as Dean nuzzled his cock through the fabric.

“Hey, I liked them,” Dean said indignantly, reaching inside to wrap a hand around Cas’ cock and then pushing the boxers down to his ankles.

“I bet you did,” Cas muttered, but Dean cut him off by pulling the same trick Cas had, taking him into his mouth, the sudden heat and wetness making Cas gasp.

“Oh, believe me, I did,” Dean murmured around Cas’ aching cock, the vibrations from his voice sending pleasant shivers down Cas’ spine. “And they made your ass look great too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for future reference,” Cas managed as Dean’s mouth moved up and down his length, one hand fondling his balls. “I warn you,” he gasped out a minute later, “I’m not gonna last l–” His orgasm came before he could finish the sentence, and Dean worked him through it, cum spilling out from his mouth and running down Cas’ length.

“Fuck,” Dean chuckled when they were both breathing normally again.

“Fuck indeed,” Cas said, pulling Dean up for a gentle kiss. They laid still for a minute, but eventually Dean got up and walked down the hallway, coming back with a damp washcloth to clean up. When they both were clean, Dean switched off the TV and pulled Cas up from the sofa. He handed Cas his abandoned boxers before grabbing his own to put back on.

“Stay the night?” he asked, holding his hand out for Cas to take if he wanted.

“Of course,” Cas replied, taking Dean’s hand and allowing the other man to lead him to the bedroom. They climbed into Dean’s bed and quickly fell asleep, Dean’s arm over Cas’ waist and their legs tangled together comfortably.

\---

Nearly two months after Dean and Cas started dating, Cas finally gave in to Gabriel’s incessant begging to meet his new boyfriend. They walked into the bakery on a Saturday afternoon and Cas relaxed, inhaling the now-familiar scent of vanilla and coffee.

“Wow, Cassie, he’s hot!” Gabe exclaimed, staring at the man at the cash register. “I wouldn’t have pegged him as your type, but damn, you go little brother! You know, if he weren’t into you, I might be goin’ after him, just look at him!” Gabriel rambled on, ignoring Cas’ attempts to interrupt him. Finally, Cas stepped hard on Gabe’s foot. “Ow! What the hell, man?” Gabe protested, hopping up and down a little.

“Not him, Gabe!” Cas was finally able to say. “ _Him_ ,” he said, pointing to the doorway where Dean had just come out from the back, freshly-made pie in hand. Gabe let out a low whistle and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Cas. “Now _that’s_ more your type. Damn, he’s gorgeous. But who’s the cutie out front then?”

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother. “That’s Sam, Dean’s brother and co-owner of the bakery. And I had hoped you might be a little more tactful, but I don’t think you even know what that means,” he added, though Gabriel wasn’t even paying attention anymore, back to ogling Sam.

Cas caught Dean’s eye and gestured him over, smiling. Dean walked out into the main part of the shop and gave Cas a peck on the lips in greeting. “Hey, babe, I wasn’t expecting to see you ‘til later,” he said, pulling Cas into a side hug. “Who’s this?” he asked, referring to Gabriel, who finally stopped staring at Sam long enough to answer.

“Name’s Gabriel. Cassie’s favorite brother,” he said, sticking out his hand.

“You’re my _only_ brother,” Cas muttered.

Dean grasped Gabe’s hand and replied sincerely, “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well,” Gabe said. “You know,” he continued slyly, “I’m so happy you’re finally together so I can stop dealing with Cas’ pining. If you hadn’t made a move, I would’ve had to find you and get you two together myself. It was always ‘Dean this’ and ‘Dean that,’” he said, and Cas wanted desperately to step on his foot again so he’d shut up. “Of course,” Gabe added as an afterthought, “I still hear about you all the time, don’t I? But I can live with that, as long as Cassie here is happy.” He smiled at Cas, who returned the smile begrudgingly.

Dean was laughing at Gabriel’s long tangent, and pulled Cas closer to him, kissing the top of his head. “Well, I can’t speak for Cas, but I know I’m happy,” he said.

“I’m happy, too, Dean,” Cas assured him, tilting his head up for another, longer kiss. Beside them, Gabriel gagged, but Cas knew he was just kidding.

“Hey, how about you two go sit down and I’ll bring you some pie and coffee. On the house,” Dean offered when he and Cas broke apart.

“I like him already,” Gabe stage-whispered to Cas, who just elbowed him.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, and Dean headed back behind the counter while Gabriel picked a table to sit at, conveniently close to the register, where Sam was still standing.

Dean was back in a minute with the pie of the day, strawberry rhubarb. “I put extra whipped cream on yours,” he said to Gabriel, whose eyes lit up immediately. “Marry this one, Cassie,” he said as he stuffed a huge bite into his mouth. A loud laugh came from the register and Cas felt as his cheeks instantly heated up, though thankfully a quick glance at Dean confirmed that his cheeks were red as well, even as he laughed.

Gabriel pretended not to notice what he’d done, but the smirk on his lips gave him away, as did his sideways glance to see Sam’s reaction. Cas rolled his eyes and ignored his brother, choosing to smile ruefully up at Dean who had wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders. _Brothers_ , he mouthed, and Dean smiled and nodded in understanding.

\---

“I think that went well,” Dean said later that night as the two of them were cuddled on Cas’ couch watching _Raiders of the Lost Ark_.

Cas groaned. “For you, maybe. Your brother didn’t come over and tell me about every embarrassing thing you did as a child.” After the initial embarrassment thanks to Gabriel, Dean had sat with them for a while with his own cup of coffee as Sam manned the bakery, and Gabriel, ever the annoying older brother, had decided it would be fun to see how much he could embarrass Cas in front of his boyfriend. The answer was a lot, as he regaled Dean with story after story of things Cas did when he was younger, most of them embarrassing. During all of this, Cas had noticed Sam watching them more than once with interest and suspected he would’ve loved to come join Gabe in the embarrass-your-brother story marathon, but was kept from doing it by his duties at the register.

“I don’t know, babe, I think it’s cute how you told everyone in the grocery store about playing with your ‘big red fuck,’” Dean said, unable to keep from laughing before he could even finish the sentence.

“I was four!” Cas exclaimed, mortified. “I was saying ‘big red _truck_!’”

Dean just laughed harder and Cas elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow!” Dean exclaimed.

“Just for that, I’m gonna call Sam up and ask him about all your embarrassing moments,” Cas threatened.

“You wouldn’t.” Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Try me,” Cas said, leaning his head up so Dean could see his smirk.

“I never did anything embarrassing,” Dean said smugly, changing tactics, and Cas snorted.

“I’m sure,” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “But I should confirm that with-”

“No!” Dean said, trying to pull Cas’ phone out of his hand. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop laughing!” By the looks of it, Dean was biting his cheek to try and stop his laughter. Cas kept his phone out of Dean’s reach and pulled up Sam’s name on his phone. He sat up, placing one hand on Dean’s chest to hold him down and calling Sam with the other.

“Cas?” Sam said when he answered. “Are you okay? I thought you and Dean were watching a movie tonight.”

“Everything’s fine, Sam. We are.” Dean struggled under Cas’ weight. “But he can’t stop laughing at me for embarrassing things I did when I was younger, and I thought maybe you could-” Dean almost managed to get up, but Cas pushed him back down, smirking, and mouthed, _Nice try_. “-could tell me some of the stuff he did when he was younger.” On the other end of the phone Sam laughed.

“I can hear you, bitch,” Dean said loudly.

“Jerk,” Sam called back before continuing. “Wow, Cas, where to start? There was the time when we went to Bobby’s for the Fourth of July and Dean snuck into the kitchen before everyone else arrived and ate the two apple pies Mom had brought with us. When he got caught he tried to blame it on me, even though I was four, but the best part was he panicked and tried to hide the empty plates by sitting on them! And Mom hadn’t brought a change of clothes for us, so he had to sit around in his Batman underwear until his pants were washed!”

Cas burst out laughing and Dean used the opportunity to sit up and grab the phone. “Well, thanks, Sammy, but we really have better things to do, time to go, bye!” He hung up before Sam could reply, and Cas just laughed harder as he pictured eight-year-old Dean in just a t-shirt and Batman underwear because his pants were covered in pie and had to be washed.

“Something funny?” Dean grumbled, setting the phone down on the coffee table and grabbing Cas around the waist from behind, making sure to trap his arms against his body. The phone buzzed with a text before Cas could answer, and he could read the new message from Sam: _Don’t worry, Cas, there’s more where that came from!_ His phone buzzed again, this time with two pictures. “Damn him,” Dean muttered as Cas managed to worm an arm out of Dean’s grasp and grab the phone. He pulled up the messages and brought the first picture to full screen. It was a picture of Dean as a teenager, wearing jeans, cowboy boots, and a tight white tank top, posing like a model in front of a horse. Cas looked at Dean and raised his eyebrows, trying (and failing) to bite back a smile. “I wanted to be a cowboy!” Dean exclaimed defensively as Cas moved on to the second picture. Cas snickered even harder when he saw that it was a picture, apparently from the same day, of Dean in the same outfit with the same horse, but shirtless this time. Another message popped up, and Dean groaned as he and Cas read it: _He was also named ‘Most Attractive’ in the yearbook superlatives that they do for the seniors._ Cas guffawed and Dean buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck out of embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, Dean, I’m sure you _were_ the most attractive guy at your high school,” Cas said, grinning.

“I’m gonna murder him,” Dean mumbled.

“Don’t do that, babe,” Cas chastised. “I’d rather have you here with me than in jail.”

“Aw, you mean it?” Dean asked, only half-joking now.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas said, turning around to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck and kiss him contentedly. Onscreen, Harrison Ford was running for his life in Cairo, but neither of them was paying attention.

Finally they pulled apart, laying back down and intending to actually watch the movie, Dean’s arm draped over Cas’ waist and Cas’ head nestled under Dean’s chin. They managed to go about half an hour longer without saying anything, but while Indy was trapped in the Well of Souls, Dean spoke again.

“Seriously, though, I think Gabe liked me.”

The way he said it, it almost sounded like a question. “Of course he did, Dean,” Cas said, reaching up to touch his cheek reassuringly. “As long as I’m happy, he’s happy.” He chuckled. “Besides, he was quite, ah, impressed with your brother.”

“Sam?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Yeah, he thought Sam was you at first and-”

“Wait, he thought you were dating _Sam_?” Dean laughed.

“Yeah, and he said he was hot and he’d make a move on him if he weren’t off the market. Which he isn’t, so you might wanna warn Sam to watch out for Gabe.”

“Oh, wow…” Dean said, still laughing.

“Yeah, but don’t worry. He also said you were gorgeous. And I must say I agree.”

“Not as gorgeous as you, angel,” Dean said, pressing a kiss into Cas’ hair, and Cas could tell he was smiling. By the time the movie ended, they were both mostly asleep, and neither could muster up enough energy to move, so they ended up spending the night curled up together on the sofa under a warm fleece blanket.

\---

Years later, Dean’s favorite story to tell their kids was still how the two had met, particularly the part about Cas answering the door in his underwear, and how he was largely responsible for bringing together their Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe. Cas didn’t mind the teasing that much though – the framed pictures displayed in the living room of Dean as a ‘model’ meant that he had plenty of embarrassing ammunition to deploy when needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Destiel fic I ever wrote, back when I became obsessed with the show last fall. Ironically, I wrote this before I actually had time to watch the show!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
